videogameliesfandomcom-20200215-history
Legend of Zelda series
Lies about the Zelda Series in general *There is going to be a Zelda movie. The trailer was posted on IGN. **''While there was a "trailer" posted on IGN, it was simply a joke made by staff members. However, there exists Fan Made movie, but it wasn't sponsored by Nintendo.'' Lies about "The Legend of Zelda" *After you defeat Ganon, he turns into a potato. You then take the potato into the next room where you fight a screen-filling crab called "The King of Darkness". *There is a way to get Link to play through the entire game in his pajamas (or, in some stories, as Santa Claus). **''While there is a similar thing that was put into Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker, where Link can play through the entire game in his starting outfit, no such thing ever existed in the original Legend of Zelda. This lie probably originated from people pausing the game repeatedly while using the stop watch. When Link flashes colors from using it, and if the game is paused at the right moment, the color changes can be seen to look vaguely like a Santa suit or a pair of orangey-red pajamas. '' *The game was almost pulled for offensive content because one of the dungeons looked like a swastika. **''The dungeon in question only appears to be a swastika but it is in fact called a Manji, a symbol used in Buddhism. The swastika is identical to the manji character but is turned an angle. Technically, German censors could have used the symbol's presence as a basis for banning sale of the game, but no such action was actually taken.'' Lies about "The Legend of Zelda 2: The Adventure of Link" *In a town, if you talk to the same person enough times, he or she will eventually transform into Ganon and kill you. **''This is not true; however, in some towns, there are people that are supposed to be evil minions of Ganon disguised as townsfolk. When spoken to, these people will immediately transform into monsters and attack you. It sometimes requires several tries.'' *The 'river devil' will attack you if you get too close to it, or else stay near it too long. **''All it does is block you from crossing the river until you obtain the flute. '' Lies about "The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past" (Zelda 3) *There is a hidden spell that allows Link to transform both people and enemies into onions. **''Not entirely true, but after you use the Quake Medallion, all enemies in the area will turn into small, smiling, bouncy, easy-to-kill things that could be thought to slightly resemble onions.'' Lies about "The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening" *There is a topless mermaid hidden somewhere in the game. **''Not entirely true. However, in the Japanese version, it seems that there was a sidequest in which a mermaid (completely submerged underwater from the neck down and not very visible to the player) had lost her seashell top and sent you to find it before anyone saw her without it. In the U.S. version, this was toned down because, though it didn't show anything, it was thought to be innapropriate for the intended audience. '' Lies about The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *There is a way to obtain the physical Triforce. **''It is revealed near the end of the game that Link had already received the Triforce of Courage by the time he gains the Master Sword, though this does not affect gameplay in anyway and shows up on the back of Link's hand for the rest of the game in the cutscene before fighting Ganondorf. '' **''There was much controversy surrounding this rumor. A gamer had announced she had retrieved the Triforce pieces and presented (edited) screenshots of the Triforce right before grabbing it. Amongst the methods to obtain it included the mysterious Scarecrow's Song. All of her methods were proven false a month later.'' **''The rumor is most likely based on brief preview clips of the game during its earlier stages of development (under the working title Zelda 64) which of included the Triforce contained in a treasure chest, although the stage prior to the Triforce Chest was actually the 1st Dungeon from the original Legend of Zelda, where you get a Triforce Piece at the end from a chest..'' **''In the latest Zelda game,'' Skyward Sword, physically obtaining all Triforce parts is part of the story and marks the only time a Link carries the complete Triforce in their immediate inventory. *There is a method to un-freeze Zora's Domain as an adult. **''It is, however, possible to get beneath the ice in Zora's Domain using a glitch triggered at Lake Hylia. This is most likely the origin of the myth that the area can be defrosted completely.'' *There is a hidden pyramid in the Great Desert that gains access to a secret temple. *There is a way to defeat the Running Man which may allows you access to the Runner's Road area or give you his secret item the SuperShot, allowing for instantaneous travel from any point to another. **''Many people believed that the Running Man must be beatable as he had no other purpose in the game. However, Nintendo confirmed he was unbeatable and was added in as a way to make players improve their running speed. He therefore obviously doesn't give you anything.'' *There is a Unicorn Fountain behind the trickle of water in the Fisherman's Pond. This rumor was based on screenshots from the unreleased Zelda 64DD add-on. *You can skip to the fight with Ganondorf by jumping in the spinning pot at the bottom of Goron City. **''While this is possible in-game, jumping into the pot is like falling into a pit--you loose a small amount of life and respawn on a ledge.'' *There was a Sky temple that could be reached after finishing any number of impossible requirements like getting all the gold skulltulas at once without dying. **Likewise, there were mentions that the Temple of Light was reachable. *After completing the game, collecting all the Skullutas, Heart Pieces, and doing a variety of bizarre tasks, it is possible to fight Dark Link again, this time in Kokiri Village, and then earn the ability to play as him. **''Dark Link can only be rebattled or played by using a cheat device.'' **''In Breath of the Wild, you can unlock a set of armor that turns Link into Dark Link, though this only grants him a slight speed boost''. *Completing the game 100%, followed by a defeat of Ganon without a single hit of damage, enters "Shiny Mode". In Shiny Mode, Zora's Domain unfreezes, Young Link is available at any time (i.e., in the future), and beating 20 seconds on the Lon Lon Ranch Time Trial causes Epona to be replaced with a Pegasus, who can be flown anywhere, including under Ganon's Castle, where the Triforce can be found and used, giving a number of new attacks. *There is a way to get to the well while being an adult. Get the chicken in the mill, equip the hover boots, and fly past the fence behind the mill with the chicken. Then take the chicken and go through the tree in front of you. You will now be falling down a black pit. If you look toward where the well should be you will see it and you can glide to it. *There is a secret M16 gun in Kakariko Village. *There is a secret tunic that turns Link into a woman, given to Link by Sheik. *There is a secret song known as the Song of the Gods. Playing it is said to have various effects, including making Link invincible and making various female characters express affection towards Link. *There is a secret ending where Link sleeps with Malon, Ruto, Nabooru, Impa, Princess Zelda, and one of the Great Fairies. *There is a way to kill Ganondorf as a child without glitches or cheat codes. Lies about "Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask" *If you let the moon fall on Termina at the end of the three-day cycle, the game would actually erase your save file, and you would have to start all over from the very beginning of the game with a new save file. **''This claim was made by N64 Magazine several times. Letting the moon fall sends the game into a brief cinema scene of Clock Town being destroyed and Link being thrown backwards by the resulting shockwave, after which the three-day cycle resets itself anyway. Any progress within the three-day cycle is lost, but the save file itself isn't deleted. No instance of a moon-fall resulting in the loss of a save file--either by built-in intention or by glitch--has ever been known to occur.'' *The game was originally slated to be called Zelda: Gaiden because it was created by entirely the same people that created the original Ninja Gaiden, but the name was changed at the last minute to avoid confusion. **''The game did have a working title of Zelda: Gaiden just as Zelda: OoT was originally called Zelda 64. However, it was not made by the people who made Ninja Gaiden. Zelda: Gaiden translates to something like Zelda: Side Story, which is what Majora's Mask is.'' *If you go to the top of Stone Tower and kill every ReDead from the top to bottom, Igos du Ikana will have the ReDead Mask for you if you go to him the last hour of the third day. Sometimes it's the last ten minutes of the third day, depending on how fast you kill the ReDeads. * If you beat Majora ten times in a row without dying once and without obtaining the Fierce Deity mask. Majora's Mask will appear in the place were the Fierce Deity mask should be, and you can put it on. It makes Link act and fight in a obscene way. *There is a secret code one can input that makes Malon and Cremia nude, some versions even claiming that they become extremely flirty towards Link like this. Lies about "The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker" *There is a rumor that beating all three files both first and second quest without copying then attempting to play the second file would allow you to change the color of link's clothes. ** This is not true whatsoever, doing such does nothing. * Nintendo will re-release a special edition version of The Wind Waker that will remake the whole game using the graphics of Twilight Princess. **''Another April Fools from EGM, baiting people who complained about Wind Waker's cartoon look.'' Lies about "The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess" *Beating the game will add a Link Mii and a Naked version of Zelda in your mii parade. *You can fight the bosses from Shadow of the Colossus in a secret dungeon, unlocked by naming Link "Wander" and getting to the final dungeon without dying once. Beating all 16 Colossi would give Link an upgraded Master Sword and a secret ending where he marries either Midna, Zelda, or Telma, depending on the player's choice. Category:Nintendo